This invention relates to a game table and more particularly to a lacrosse game table apparatus which simulates a real lacrosse game.
Various types of games and game tables are known which simulate different types of sports, such as soccer, hockey and basketball. None of these games, however, provides a lacrosse game table which provides ball control devices configured in the manner of simulated real lacrosse sticks for enabling a game ball to be propelled or passed through the air and caught by the simulated lacrosse sticks in a manner similar to the action of real lacrosse sticks in the sport of lacrosse. Further, none of the known games or game tables provides a playing field which has a plurality of spaced-apart, side-by-side playing field sections which are sloped at various angles with respect to horizontal to facilitate movement by gravity of a lacrosse game ball over the game's playing field and which enables the simulated lacrosse sticks to pick or scoop up the ball from the playing field surface in a manner similar to the action of real lacrosse sticks in the sport of lacrosse.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lacrosse game apparatus which simulates the sport of lacrosse.
Another object is to provide a lacrosse game table which is provided with a playing field having a plurality of spaced-apart, side-by-side playing field sections which facilitate movement of a game ball over the playing field by the force of gravity.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a lacrosse game table apparatus which enables simulated lacrosse stick ball control devices to scoop up a game ball and to pass the game ball through the air to be received and caught by another simulated lacrosse stick ball control device in a manner similar to the real sport of lacrosse.
Still another object is to provide a lacrosse game table apparatus which provides for the simulated lacrosse stick ball control devices of opposing players to selectively contact each other to permit checking or striking of an opponent's ball control device to dislodge a game ball or to disrupt passes or shots of an opponent in the manner of the real sport of lacrosse.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a lacrosse game table apparatus wherein the simulated lacrosse sticks of the apparatus are configured to pick up a game ball, catch a game ball propelled through the air, propel a game ball and to hold a game ball in a manner similar to lacrosse sticks as they are used in the real sport of lacrosse.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which enables the simulated miniature lacrosse stick ball control devices to catch and shoot a game ball at a ball-receiving goal device in one motion, as can be done with a real lacrosse stick in the real sport of lacrosse.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which provides simulated lacrosse stick ball control devices which are positioned immediately in front of ball-receiving goal devices for blocking shots at the goal devices and for directing a game ball to the game's playing field and to other defensive ball control devices.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a lacrosse game table apparatus which enables the ball control devices configured in the manner of conventional lacrosse sticks to pass a game ball through the air to other ball control devices which can catch the game ball in the air without the game ball contacting the playing field surface, as can be done in the real sport of lacrosse.
A still further object is to provide a lacrosse game table apparatus which simulates many of the skills and features of the real team sport of lacrosse, including goalie play, defensive play, ground balls, pick-ups, scooping, passing, catching and shooting on goal.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.